


Torture or Forgiveness

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a battle of wills between the soul and the demon, torture and forgiveness. (torture described but not shown)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture or Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 12-29-04

She is one of the few people in this world he calls a friend. That doesn't stop part of him from hating her for what she did though. Logically, he knows she never intended for him to be sent to hell after she returned his soul. This hatred is fueled by a century of the worst torture imaginable and logic can't even begin to come close to cooling its fires.

He watches outside her balcony doors while she gets ready for bed and imagines how easy it would be to slip in and kill her without anyone ever knowing he was there. But that's not what he really wants. He would want to make sure she suffers. He'd torture her for years and when she's just about to die, he'd turn her. He wouldn't leave her un-souled and free to kill and maim. No, he'd make sure she got her soul back as well, just so he can torture her for at least as long as he suffered in Hell.

She'd fight him of course, she may come off all mild and sweet, but he'd seen her backbone show when the pressure hit. That would ensure she'd last a good couple of years as human under his torture, if he did it right. If he wanted to break her quick, all he'd have to do is kill her friends first. They'd go down so easily too. He figures it wouldn't take more than an hour to break Xander, and Giles should be good for at least a day. Buffy would start out strong, but he'd have her broken within a week.

Willow though, she'd be paying for a century at least. If he were feeling particularly cruel when he's done, he'd look up Spike and Dru. Maybe they'd like a little present, and lord knows Dru could be vicious if she thought Willow was the reason her daddy was gone.

Every night he thinks about the things he would do to her. He imagines the way she'd scream and beg. Every night he doesn't go through with it. He gets as far as the edge of her balcony and then he remembers the acceptance in her eyes, even after all he's done. He remembers how she reprimands Xander when he gets in a pointed comment once too often.

In the end, her kindness saves her from him every night. He knows she never would have thought about sending him to hell for a minute, let alone have actually done it. That just isn't how Willow thinks. So, he just stands there, watching and imagining.

He knows this can't go on forever. Maybe one day she'll catch him. He has plenty of excuses that he's sure she'll believe for if that happens. He has a feeling that it won't come to that. It's a battle of wills between the soul and the demon, torture and forgiveness. He's patient enough to wait for the day her friendship doesn't stop him, or the day he no longer feels so angry with her.


End file.
